devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Arkham
|relations = Lady (Daughter) Kalina Ann (Wife, deceased) |species = Human |status = Deceased |appearance = Devil May Cry 3 |actor = Adam Clark (credited as Adam D. Clerk) }} Arkham was a scholar and father of Lady who allied himself with Vergil in reviving Temen-ni-gru and worked to become a demon.Devil May Cry 3 Manual: "Arkham works closely with Vergil. Although human, he is driven to become a demon After a failed ritual involving sacrificing his wife, Kalina Ann, a split personality dubbed '''Jester', was given birth.3142 Graphics Art Book He then became interested in inheriting the power of Sparda, seeking out the Sword of Sparda. He was then killed by the combined efforts of Dante and Vergil.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening He is the main antagonist of Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. Official Description Devil May Cry 3 instruction manual :Arkham works closely with Vergil. Although human, he is driven to become a demon. Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Bradygames Official Guidebook ;Arkham :Arkham is a scholar who works with Vergil to ressurect Temen-ni-gru, the massive that serves as a portal to Hell. Like Vergil, Arkham seeks to control and wield the power of the demon world, to become the Devil himself. He has sacrificed much to aquire the power he seeks, including the woman he once loved. However, the ceremony in which he murdered her went awry, and the power he obtained was immature. The scarring on his face serves as a grim reminder of the lengths to which this man will go to possess the power of Hell.Bradygames: Devil May Cry 3 official strategy guide ;Jester :''This laughing buffoon appears before Dante inside the Tower of Temen-ni-gru. The jester sometmes offers helpful advice as if he wants to help Dante on his mission. But sometimes, he cherrily throws an obstacle in the devil hunter's path. Jester's true motivations in this affair are uknown, and it's uncertain what agency he serves. Enemy File Boss: Jester :Mysterious Clown that appears and challenges Dante. His motives are unknown. Gestures resemble those of a circus ringmaster when he casts his magic. Boss: Arkham :Transformed into a gruesome beast after obtaining Spards'a power. His form was not born of Sparda's inherited power, but rather from the darkness that lies deep in his heart. Personality A sinister individual driven by his yearning to become a demon, Arkham is characterized as a cunning manipulator and intellectual scholar willing to sacrifice his own wife and use his own daughter in his endeavors. He also is willing to ally himself with those more powerful then him such as Vergil to make ends meet, ultimately betraying them when they serve their use. While in his usual persona, he is shown to be far calmer and maintains his composure. As Jester, he possess a flamboyant and clownish personality, possessing the cunning and intellect he has as Arkham but with a crazed personality. He constantly taunts and even berates his opponents in this personality. Dante's comments insinuate that his vexing nature is even more annoying then his own. Appearance Arkham Jester Strategy Jester During the first battle, he is very annoying, and he does not flinch if he's hit unless you strike while he fans himself with his scepter (this is triggered by shooting him with any firearm, although Ebony & Ivory are the most effective). You are free to do your most punishing and powerful combos while he's doing this. After this, Jester vanishes and summons a flurry of energy spheres and behaves more like a circus ringmaster. He still won't flinch while doing this. The spheres can be unpredictable and hard to avoid, but he summons them in one of three attack patterns: scrambled, his most unpredictable attack, where the spheres bounce around the whole area; circulating, the easiest pattern to avoid, where the spheres move around the area in an orderly, yet slow and circular fashion; and waves, which is hard to avoid if the player is near Jester, where the spheres come from a single portal above Jester, but in quick, devastating waves of three spheres in all directions. The only way to endure the waves unhurt is through timing your rolling and staying far from Jester while he's doing this. The second and third battles are similar to the first one, only with three major differences: *They can be skipped *Jester attacks a bit more aggressively *When about half his health has been depleted, Jester will summon a giant, smiling ball to ride and attack with. When he summons the ball, Jester's arsenal of attacks will change slightly. Sometimes, the "ball" will shoot a bomb from its mouth, similar to the one that the Hell Wrath struggles with. Another ability it has is the uncanny ability to use the spectral hand found on demonic door barriers to attack, usually when Jester uses his spheres; it is possible to tell if the ball will use it if it appears to be straining something. Then, there are the four large demonic barriers the ball summons when Jester uses any sphere pattern. Finally, the ball has the ability to explode when you attack Jester with a Devil Arm before he attacks. Once you make your move, Jester vanishes. The ball laughs and explodes a short time later. Jester then summons a new ball. A quick strategy is to take advantage of the fact that you can actually make Jester tired while he's on the ball. Then, barrage him with Swordmaster aerials and avoid his attacks. During the last battle, the ball has two more attacks: Jester will roll it around, damaging anything in its path, or he will bounce around the area with it. It's possible to break the ball when Jester is fanning himself. Even though he will summon another one later, doing so will give you more time to attack. During the fight with Jester, if you listen closely, you can hear him shout random quotes from his cutscene dialogues, including "Welcome to Hell!" and "Jester's gonna spank your butt, spank you on the butt". Biography Powers and Abilities As a scholar, he is extremely knowledgeable on the Sparda and his life, the Demon World, and other subjects pertaining to the nature and history of demons. As both himself and Jester, Arkham is a capable unarmed fighter on his own. As Jester, he was shown capable of trouncing the likes of Lady on his own. Furthermore, he was able contend with the weakened Sons of Sparda, intercepting an attack from Vergil and fought off both him and Dante at the same time. However, he has shown capability of fighting even outside his Jester transformation, sweeping three opponents and kicking them off a structure. Demonic Powers and Magic After a failed ritual involving the sacrificing of his wife, he gained demonic power that was considered immature. This power was the ability to transform into his alter-ego, Jester, and himself as will. As Jester, he gained a multitude of powers. While Jester, Arkham is capable of moving at high speeds. During his boss battle, he is seen able to move at fast speeds enough to dodge gunfire and attacks from Dante as well as possessing the reflexes necessary to dodge Dante's attacks and gunfire.DEvil May Cry 3 HD Special Edition Most of Jester's special powers comes from the magic he performs, in which are performed by gestures that are in reminiscent of a circus ringmaster and revolve around a circus theme. He is capable of walking on walls and creating special magic circles which resembles a jester that can create balls of energy that bounces like that of a regular ball or may slowly float. He can also form barriers around himself or a given area for a limited amount of time as well as create a round, moon-like monster in which spits out bombs and can self destruct. With Force Edge Trivia *Jester is the PS2 memory card save icon for Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition. When attempting to copy, he'll start juggling the balls he's holding. Attempting to delete the save will cause him to get down on his hands and knees and shake his head in disappointment with the balls he was juggling being strewn on the ground next to him. References Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Devil May Cry 3 Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Artificial Demons Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 3 characters Category:Characters